


Long Way to The Top

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: School of Rock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, School, Sex, Twinks, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: When a class gets a little much for Freddy and he is forced to use something that belongs to Zack in order to fix himself up, Zack decides that Freddy owes him a little fun and the blonde isn't willing to let himself stay in debt.
Relationships: Freddy Huerta/Zack Kwan
Kudos: 3





	Long Way to The Top

“Mm… god,” A boy moaned from the back corner of his classroom.

No one heard or looked back except for his best friend, sitting at the next desk over and making the odd glance at the dirty-blond student. He offered a few little grins and words of awe watching his friend get to work below the desk. Both boys were praying that no one else caught them giggling, or moaning for one of them. Last thing they wanted was someone to know that they were doing that in the middle of a Sex Ed class.

While the rest of his class were trying not to get hard or stare at the screen at the front of the class, Freddy Huerta was devoting his attention to both the presentation and his cock at the same time. As the images of naked shaven perky women and hairy muscular men appeared on the screen, Freddy’s hand began moving faster up and down his length. Biting back moans as precum coated his fingers or dripped onto his crotch.

“Oh damn man… I can’t believe you’re actually doing this!” Zack grinned, quickly glancing down from the screen and noticing what was in his best friend’s hand. “That is soooo awesome!”

Freddy grinned at him and switched hands. It gave the Asian boy a good look at his whole dick, who already looked hungry at the view of his best friend’s juicy looking cock.

“I wish that it was the sub naked though,” He hissed, staring at their substitute teacher’s perky rack. 

He would be willing and ready in seconds if she stated that she was even a little interested in him. The teenager hadn’t expected to ever want to bang a teacher like the occasional kids in the news, until he saw her and her perky breasts, just begging for it. Heck, if the other students wasn’t in the room; he would happily introduce the cock he was currently pumping to the perky breast teacher by slamming deep inside of her pussy. Based on some of the porn he had gotten from his cousin, old women loved having a teenage cock inside of them and he was very happy to provide.

“Her tits are sooo freaking huge!”

“Ye-yeah man…” Zack muttered. He was busy trying to drag his eyes away from the exposed dick and it’s wiry blond hair. When Freddy almost looked over at him, that was enough for Zack to stare at their teacher. “A b-big rack on her…”

‘But a way better cock on you…’

He had been wanting his best friend for a good while now, and since Freddy wasn’t shy about showing himself off to the Asian boy it lead to Zack having numerous amounts of content for his sexual fantasies about the drummer boy.

The biggest load that Zack had ever shot were the times that they jerked off side-by-side. Shameless as he was, Freddy never hesitated to whip it out, and wasn’t one to object when his obviously gay best friend would ask if he could jerk Freddy’s cock alongside his own. A hand was a hand, it didn’t matter what was on the other end of it. While he wouldn’t rush to do more with Zack, but he wasn’t going to make his best friend upset, just because he wouldn’t agree to letting the Asian boy jerk his meaty cock. If he didn’t to work his own length and didn’t have to do anything in return, then who was he to protest.

He just wished that it was a busty blonde girl and not a dorky Asian boy, but he wouldn’t complain.

A few times he had been interested in Zack’s smaller dick. After tasting his own cum growing up, Freddy was interested to know if everyone's tasted the same. They didn’t and he wasn’t truly a fan of Zack’s, deciding to simply stick to his own. The only times now that Zack got anything out of his best friend was when he owed him something. The most he would ever offer was a blowie, quickly getting the Asian teen off with his naturally talented tongue.

Which only made Zack jealous that Freddy was lost to the realm of desiring pussy.

“O-oh, uh fuck dude…!” The blond growled under his breath, “I gotta cream! Dude! D-Dude! G-Gimme somethin’ to nut in!”

Annoyed that he was being teased with both the teen’s cock and cum, Zack turned slightly in his chair. He tugged a handkerchief out from his shirt pocket and waved it around with a smug grin.

Almost instantly Freddy was groaning and had his forehead to the desk. Gritting his teeth as the orgasm reached its peak.

“Sure dude you can have this… if you owe me one,” Zack taunted.

Despite the need to relieve himself, Freddy teased his friend back. “I’ll give ya a fuckin fuck... if you help me bang the teach…”

“Oh please, all I would need to do is bend over and you would fuck me. You want my handkerchief, I want a blowie.” Zack offered making sure that he was firm. There was no way that he was getting any other offer, and knew that Freddy wouldn’t want to cum in his expensive underwear or on the school’s floor.

Not that he hadn’t done both before.

“Gross… sorry dude… Asian ass does nothing for me over a sexy as shaven pus…” Freddy grunted, before glaring a little and hissing his response. “Finee…”

Zack teased his to-be cumrag, holding it just out of arm's reach. “Finee what?”

“I’ll suck ya little shrimp dick… now give it to me!” Freddy hissed, keeping his voice low enough that only Zack would hear.

“Suck my whaaaaaat? Come on Freddy, you know what I wanna hear.” 

“Z-Zack!” Freddy growled in annoyance, his orgasm getting too close to handle and focus on this level of conversation.

Handing over the cumrag, the Asian boy grunted, “You’re saying it later.”

Freddy rolled his eyes in annoyance, but nodded to shut his best friend up. It didn’t bother him enough, as his hand pumped away on the edged length and precum oozed out from the tip. Freddy’s cheeks heated up and his back arched over a little bit while covering the head of his cock up with the cumrag. He kept stroking his thick cock, breathing hard in short bursts. With his teeth grit to keep from moaning or shouting out, Freddy’s body bucked up and finally shot his thick load all over the fabric, filling it with his hot load.

“F-Fuck…” Freddy hissed out, with a slight grunt from the force of his orgasm.

Despite the lesson going on, Zack couldn’t stop himself was watching his best friend nutting beside him, into his handkerchief and now Freddy’s cum rag. Making sure that he would demand that back for a taste. He might not get to suck the essence of Freddy directly from his best friend’s ‘hose’, he wasn’t going to let a drop of Freddy go out.

“You two done back there? Jeez it’s a boner killer listening to you getting off when we’re trying to stare at her tits too, Freddy!” Asher hissed, turning back in his chair.

“Shut it, Asher!” Freddy hissed in return, despite a little embarrassed about having been caught relieving himself.

The dark-haired boy beside Freddy smirked and snatched back his handkerchief before he could argue. “It’s not the first time you’ve heard him getting off here before. Just ignore it like I do…”

Asher found himself wanting to snort. He knew just how much Zack ignored Freddy getting off. To the point he wanted to make the Asian boy focus on watching a real boy get off instead of the dorky drummer. A real boy, like him.

It was a long and tortuous class for the two boys.

“Let’s get out of here…” Freddy groaned the moment class ended.

He took Zack by the hand, barely giving his friend time to pack his books and pick up his bag before being dragged out into the halls. Zack’s sneakers skid across the floor while struggling the blonde leading the way out. Following them was a wolf whistle from Asher, somewhat sarcastic but drawing enough attention from and to them for Freddy to flush red. He just pulled the Asian boy faster through the hall towards the bathrooms at the other end; no one would see them going in there, being a little ways off from most classrooms and closer to the gym. 

“You’re gonna pay me in the bathroom, again?” Zack groaned with a little protest. “We can just go back to your place!”

But his whining was ignored and the boys turned a corner.

“What if I don't wanna wait? Chicken, huh Zacky? I’ve given you head in worse places,” His friend replied and offered a cocky grin. Despite his reluctance to suck another boys cock, he always made sure to tease Zack about it. 

“Like where?” Freddy protested, not able to remember anywhere worse than this. Not overly caring about the answer, Freddy decided to get to it and pushed Zack against the wall with a finger. 

“Remember when we did it on your mom’s bed?” The Asian boy shuddered. “That was so wrong… ugh…”

“And yet weirdly hot, though…” Freddy replied, removing his finger and starting back down the hall, only looking back to talk over his shoulder. “Remember how horny you got calling me daddy alllllll the way through?”

“Ugh, you are such an ass…” Zack pouted.

“Yeah, yeah… oh and so you know, if we get caught you’re taking the fall for this mister suckee!” Freddy teased. Reciting the rule they had made a long time ago, the one getting sucked took the blame if anyone was to find out. A way to save at least of their reputations.

Before there could be any argument, he suddenly threw open the door to the lost and found before stepping inside and out of Zack’s sight. The shorter boy had to run in after him then quickly lock the door. Turning around, he saw Freddy already removing his hoodie and lying it down on the floor to support his knees. The blond looked so sexy kneeling down like that, his submissive cock sucking slut. It coaxed a moan out of Zack, who could already feel his cock begin to rise as Freddy teasingly let his mouth hang open ready for a nice throat fucking in return for wasting a perfectly good handkerchief just for a quick in-class nut.

“Well, are you going to give me my punishment?” Freddy purred, giving his best friend a smirk. He might prefer getting a blow job, he could handle giving one for the future fun he would get as payment for that nut coated handkerchief.

Zack rolled his eyes slightly and stepped closer into the room, reaching down to undo his belt. Almost teasingly slowly at that, making his best friend groan. Once the belt was off, he added to the teasing by sliding it off his pants then finally throwing it to the floor. He stepped up to Freddy, thrusting his hips out and offering the tenting crotch to the sucker. He moaned out softly as the eager hands started to fiddle with the button. But as his pants fell to his knees, Zack had to grunt at a hand tightly gripped his cock through the annoying tight pair of red boxer briefs. He wiggled around a little, trying to get the dick out of the black slut running down his undies, but Freddy held his cock in place to leave it trapped.

“Not so fast, Zacky-boy.” Freddy smirked.

“Duuude, please! We don't have until Christmas…” Zack groaned, his hands swatted away as he tried to release his dick.

“Seriously, if I don’t hold you back a little we will be finished in less than two minutes.” Freddy teased.

With a snort, the Asian boy slapped his hand away in return and pulled his decently sized cock out of the slit. His balls were tucked away in the warm cupping fabric while his shaft swayed back and forth hypnotizingly a few inches from Freddy’s drooling mouth. He watched on with a cool grin as it was greeted with a small kiss on the tip, and Freddy wearing a soft smile as he pulled back the foreskin to the uncut cock. He struggled slightly when the kiss turned to a lick, and that sweet smile was corrupted into a horny smirk.

“Mm… about damn time, Freddie!” Zack grunted, holding back the moan threatening to release as Freddy’s tongue worked on the head of his cock.

“You’re telling me,” The blond moaned, his hot pink tongue running up the tip like a trained slut.

Zack felt his knees falter from the action, “Oooh god Freddy… you’re so hot…!” 

“Damn right.” Freddy smirked, as he finally engulfed the length of his best friend’s cock and started taking it deeper into his mouth, licking every part he could reach to tease the Asian boy.

Zack’s loud moans of pleasure only grew worse from this, having to grip a shelf to support himself from the shaking in his knees as Freddy swallowed his cock. His best friend sucked on a little over half the length for a few moments, hollowing his cheeks and humming around the length that was making Zack buck into his slutty throat. Teasing like a pro, Freddy listened with eager ears to the whine as he pulled off with a satisfying ‘pop’, then licked down the shaft to attack his balls. He took one into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. As Zack groaned, Freddie moved to the next and coated it with his precum-laced salvia. 

The Asian boy struggled to keep standing. His free hand ran through the cute blond spiky locks, tugging slightly to pull the boy off before guiding the tip back into his mouth. He could feel the resistance, as Freddy’s tongue cheekily circled the head. Swirling around just to be a dick.

After teasing the piss slit a little, Freddy pulled off and started beating Zack’s beat. “Mm, so good… you should stay over the night, dude.”

“Oh why? Can’t get enough of my cock dude?” Zack teased, before yelping when a smirking Freddy gave him a slight squeeze as ‘punishment’. “O-Okay… noted… Mm, so what do I get if I cum over?”

Freddy wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. “I can think of a few ways for you to cum over… and over, and over…”

The guitarist returned to sucking him, taking it deep and pleasuring the length with his talented tongue. He was more talented at giving head than skating or drumming, and it just egged the Asian boy on feeling that mouth work him, edging closer to orgasm.

“O-Oh god, Freddy… I’m going to cum, man!” 

"Cum for me dude…" Freddy said with a grin on his face as he pulled off of Zack's cock for a few moments before returning on sucking until Zack moaned loudly. Freddy grinned to himself as he felt Zack's cum shooting into his mouth, with the teen swallowing his load as quickly shot into his mouth. Once he had finished swallowing Zack's load, the teen pulled off of Zack's cock and stood up. Zack rolled his eyes when he saw Freddy wiping his mouth "There we are now even…"

"Yeah… yeah…" Zack copied Freddy's earlier comment with a smirk.

Freddy just shook his head as he watched Zack bend over in order to pull his boxer briefs and pants up, pulling them up and doing them up before getting some help from Freddy to put his belt back on. Once Zack had finished getting dressed, Freddy surprised his best friend a little by leaning in and giving Zack a quick kiss on the lips. Despite the slight surprise, Zack started kissing back with Freddy deciding that he wanted a little bit of control and pushed Zack back until he was pressed up against one of the shelves, as he deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted a few moments before Freddy pulled back and allowed Zack to straighten himself up.

"What was that?" Zack asked with a grin.

"Just an extra thank you, dude…" Freddy said with his own grin before the grin turned into a slight smirk as he came up with an idea, "How about you come over tonight?"

"Oh, and what will I do if I CUM over…" Zack smirked, with Freddy grinning when he heard the clear distinction between come and cum.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways for you to cum..." Freddy teased as he reached down and grabbed onto Zack's sensitive cock through his pants with Zack moaning a little when Freddy gave it a light squeeze.

"I was thinking that we could use the hot tub until my parents go out and then…" Freddy suggested while leaving the end of the sentence free so that Zack's mind could come up with the rest.

"Oh really… don't want to jam tonight?" Zack asked curiously, they had mostly been jamming after school since the band had been formed.

"Oh, I want to jam something…" Freddy teased with the drummer reaching around the other boy and cupping Zack's ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Maybe if you are good…" Zack smirked before playfully pushing Freddy away from him "Now get your hoodie back on, class has probably started by now and if we go now we will still get there before Mr. Finn…"

"He really is a terrible teacher…" Freddy said as he pulled on his hoodie before the boys exited the closet after making sure Clark wasn't around. The pair sneaked around the hallways until they reached their classroom and walked in, getting a few weird looks from their classmates.

The day went fairly slowly for the two boys, who kept sharing knowing looks as it got closer to the time where they were going to once again be able to fool around. Even if it was just Zack returning the favour, the earlier blowjob had gotten Freddy needy to the point where the drummer had to be excused to use the bathroom in order to jack one out. Though he blamed that on Zack as well since the teen had been bending over a little too much in front of him and had revealed some of his boxer brief covered ass to him. Both cheered when the school bell rang for the day and bolted out of there, only stopping to get their bags out of their lockers before heading directly to Freddy's. Once they arrived they rushed up to Freddy's bedroom and changed into some of Freddy's swim trunks before rushing down to the hot tub, with the boy's sighing in relief as they lounged in the hot tub.

"So, what should we do now?" Zack asked curiously after a while of lounging in the tub, with Freddy's parents having already left the household.

"Well, we could have some fun…" Freddy said with a smirk on his face, "Since you left me wanting back in the lost property closet…"

"Oh really?" Zack asked with his own smirk, remembering the tent that he had seen in the drummer's pants when he had left the closet.

"Mm," Freddy said with a playful growl as he grabbed onto Zack's arm and yanked, with the guitarist finding himself pulled onto Freddy's lap. The guitarist found himself grinning a little as he felt was going on in Freddy's swim trunks.

"Well, I guess someone's happy to see me…" Zack teased as he ground downwards a little to tease his best friend's cock a little more.

"Well you did wake it up earlier then leave it all alone with no relief" Freddy replied as he leaned forward and kissed the overachiever.

The boy's kiss continued for a while with Freddy deepening it a little to show Zack that why he may have blown him earlier in the day that Zack wasn't completely in charge here. After a few moments, Freddy broke the kiss and smirked at the guitarist who only rolled his eyes in response. The pair shared a few shorter kisses before Zack broke the kiss and decided to tease the drummer a little.

"Oh is that all you are going to do?" Zack smirked, "… should I just go over to Lawrence's for some fun…"

"Oh no you don't" Freddy growled as he pulled Zack into another kiss which Zack noticed was a little more forceful and passionate than the ones they had just shared. He had quickly learnt that Freddy was a little jealous of the time Zack and Lawrence spent together, with the boy quickly beginning to use it to get what he wanted from the cute skater boy. Freddy smirked a little and reached down to once again cup the guitarist's ass with Zack moaning loudly when Freddy gave it a firm squeeze "You aren't leaving until I've claimed this…"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Zack smirked, loving the growl he was getting from his best friend.

"Oh we are playing like that are we?" Freddy growled, "remove out swim trunks…"

Zack smirked a little, with the teen pulling himself off of Freddy's lap before fingering the waistband of the pair of swim trunks that he was borrowing from the other boys. Freddy grinned as he watched the other boy slowly remove both his underwear and the swim trunks before throwing them onto the side of the hot tub to leave himself completely naked. Zack didn't waste any time in moving back over to Freddy and fingering the waistband of the drummer's boxer briefs and swim trunks before pulling them off of his best friend to reveal the boy's already rock hard cock.

"Is that better?" Zack teased as he straddled the drummer's lap once again and giving Freddy another kiss.

"Mm, and this isn't exactly what you wanted but you will love…" Freddy teased while reaching around the other boy and slowly eased one of his fingers into Zack's hole.

"Oh yeah… mm…" Zack moaned from the feeling of one of Freddy's fingers sliding into him.

Zack continued to moan from the feeling of Freddy almost zig-zagging his finger and occasionally folded a little to tease him with his knuckle. Freddy smirked at his Zack's reaction and continued to finger fuck the other boy with one finger for a few moments before finally sliding a second finger in, in order to start stretching Zack's hole. While they had done this numerous times, he knew the more he could stretch Zack's ass, the better it would feel for the other boy. Freddy continued this for a little while before pulling his fingers out of him, with Zack releasing a slight whine from the loss despite knowing what was coming.

"Time for the best part…" Freddy said with a grin, which earned him a grin and a smirk from the response.

"Talking big game there…" Zack smirked, "Can you deliver?"

"Oh yeah…" Freddy responded as he pulled Zack into a deep kiss, with the boy moaning loudly from the forcefulness.

After breaking the kiss, Zack decided to get a little dominant and pushed the drummer backwards so his back was pressed up against the ledge of the hot tub. Freddy grinned as Zack straddled his lap, with the boy lowering himself onto Freddy's cock with a loud moan. As Zack began to ease himself onto his best friend's cock, Zack reached out and grabbed onto the side of the hot tub in order to stabilise himself. Seeing this, Freddy decided to tease the other boy a little and reached out to grab onto Zack's uncut cock, with said boy moaning loudly from the increased feeling he was getting from Freddy.

"Oh god Zack… Mm… oh yeah…" Zack moaned as he continued to lower himself onto the drummer's cock, which after years of at the very least weekly fucking, was sliding into him like it was almost a second home.

Freddy grinned at the sounds of moans that his best friend was releasing, with the moans only getting more frequent as Zack started to ride his cock. The teen got into the rhythm of bouncing up and down on the length of Freddy's cock, with the teen enjoying the feeling of how full his friend's cock made him feel. The moans only got louder when Freddy grabbed onto his hips and forced the boy further onto his cock, with the teen ramming his cock against Zack's prostate. The guitarist's moans continued as he rode his best friend's cock, with the guitarist deciding that they needed to do this a lot more often since it had been, way too long since they had a good long fuck, only occasionally sharing a few wanks or blowies.

"Dude, pull out and bend over the side of the hot tub…" Freddy ordered with a grin.

Zack followed the order and pulled off of Freddy's cock before bending over the side of the hot tub and wiggling his ass in the direction of Freddy. The teen smirked a little when he felt Freddy give his ass a little smack on the ass for this, before moaning loudly when Freddy quickly slid back into his ass without warning. Freddy quickly got into a rhythm of fucking his best friend, with the drummer grabbing onto Zack's hips in order to steady himself as he thrusted back and forth despite the slight resistance from the water. However, as he started to pick up his pace both of the boys new that their fuck was coming to an end soon.

"Oh fuck Zack…" Freddy moaned out, with the guitarist knowing that Freddy was getting closer to shooting his load. The drummer started thrusting into Zack as hard as he could as he brought himself closer to his orgasm, with the teen finally giving into the urge to cum and moaning "Here it comes man…."

Zack moaned loudly as he felt his best friend's cum shooting into him, with Freddy continued to fuck the other boy in order to try and force his cum deeper into Zack's hole. Once he had finished shooting his load into the other boy's ass, Freddy slowly eased his spent and now slightly sensitive cock out of the other boy with some of his cum leaking out of Zack's ass and merging with the water. The spent and slightly tired boys relaxed into the water of the hot tub, with the sides of their bodies pressed up against each other as they panted heavily and came down from their orgasms.

"T-that was…." Zack panted out.

"Yeah…" Freddy agreed as he released his own deep breathing. The teen leaned over in order to give the other boy a fairly lazy lip lock.


End file.
